


hold up

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Bruce Banner, ADHD Thor, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Has Issues, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Quarantine, Science Experiments, realizing you've been dating for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Bruce realizes that he and Thor have been dating for a long time.The Avengers vs. The Scientific Method
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Ask A Question

**Author's Note:**

> how a bunch of nerds use science for emotions
> 
> "Hold Up" - Beyoncé

“So when are you gonna pop the question, Brucie?” 

Bruce shrugs off Tony’s jeers as he turns to face him and Steve.

“I’m sure it’ll be soon, right, Doc?” Steve is the nice one as always.

Tony laughs as Steve shoots a concerned look and pats his shoulder.

“What do you even mean?” Bruce had never been so confused in his life. “What question? For who? Tony, I don’t understand..”

Tony opens his mouth to speak, but giggles instead and puts a hand to Steve’s chest.

Steve melts into a sadder face. “Aw, I hope I wasn’t this oblivious before I asked.”

“You were, Stevie.” Tony continues to cackle as Bruce scratches his head.

It hits him one night.

The damn realization strikes him harder than anything with which he had ever been punched, hit, or slapped.

Thor is curled around him, warm underneath the sheets of his – their – bed. Snoring peacefully while Bruce stares up at the ceiling like some lovelorn teenager. No one had ever made him feel this way. So why Thor? And why now? 

They were “friends from work” then actual friends...now what?

Apparently, Tony knew more than he did and Tony, well, Tony knew everything about this stuff. Bruce was just a guy with a PHD and a crush? 

He wasn’t sure. 

Bruce never thought about these things. He had spent his youth with his nose in a book. 

All he had done that was close to this was just pine for the smartest boy in the room and then never even dare to tell him what he felt. This was something he couldn’t heal or break. It was something he could understand.

  
Scientific method it is.

Tony screamed so loud in raucous laughter as he caught him using their high-tech, expensive lab for whatever this was.

Bruce was up late into the night, using the whiteboards and holograms to make the colorful masterpiece of modern science: a chart.

“Can you tell the class what this is?”

Of course, being the jackass he was, Tony called everyone in BUT Thor.

Natasha squints at his tiny, incomprehensive handwriting.

**_The Scientific Method. B. Banner._ **

**_Ask a question._ **

His eyes were weary and he slumped into a seat next to Steve, who put a blanket over him.

Clint got him coffee and Tony took over to present.

“Lover boy’s tired. Hit the track!”

Taylor Swift played as he went through.

  
  


The question was…

  
  


**_Was Bruce dating Thor?_ **

  
  
  


The group chortled like a bunch of kids in a lecture full of class clowns.

Tony, the teacher, took out a laser pointer and dimmed the lights. 

He activated the strobe lights and rainbow colors went all around.

Bruce falls asleep before Tony finishes explaining the situation.

  
  
  
  


Oh shit.

They had a staff meeting and he overslept. Guess Bruce didn’t make it to bed last night. Much to Thor’s dismay. He could still make it if he got up, but he was hungry and he promised to take Bruce out today.

The Avengers had all been in quarantine for weeks. 

Steve and Tony argued over whether it was day 22 or 23, but Natasha knew it was day 21.

Bruce was going stir-crazy and Thor understood him. All of them have ADHD, so being cooped up in the compound was just ass.

All though, sleeping in the same bed with Bruce was fun. And so was whatever was going on between them. 

He liked him. A lot. 

Bruce just got him. 

“My love, Bruce, where are you?”

Tony was on the third slide when Thor showed up. He smashed the button and shut it off. The lights went up to reveal Bruce asleep on the table. Steve opened the door for Thor and sighed. Just another day in the office. 

“Did I miss anything?”

Clint scoffed, “Only if you wanted to hear Tony’s rendition of Taylor Swift’s ‘Lover’ – again. But nothing you needed to hear. Yet.”

Thor picked up Bruce and carried him back to their room.

Tony punched Clint’s shoulder as they giggled like a bunch of children and watched Thor leave. They were going to win the betting pool.

Natasha and Steve just exchanged a look.

Later, at dinner, when dessert is done and they’re all drinking coffee, Thor takes Bruce’s hand and asks, “Sorry, I couldn’t take you out today. You were just so tired.”

“That’s alright, Thor. Just found out something groundbreaking.”

Tony calls over, “Yeah, really!” – then, he hops onto the couch with Steve. 

“Come on, lovebirds! We’re watching  _ Ratatouille!” _

“Oh, classic film,” Clint does a shitty French accent.

They all head over. There’s a lot of space on the couch, but Bruce settles in right next to Thor and leans into his touch as he puts an arm around him.

It was like they were at a sleepover, not a bunch of middle-aged adults hiding in the tower during a global pandemic.

But Bruce felt sick enough of the uncertainty. The longing looks and the touching were nice and all, but he just wanted to–

Ask the question.

Later, before they dozed off, Bruce sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I have been thinking a lot, Thor–”

He takes him in his arms and pulls him close. 

“It’s all you do. You can rest now!”

Bruce leaves it at that as he exhales, “Goodnight, Thor.”

“Sweet dreams, love.”

Bruce stops thinking and falls asleep.

  
  


“Corona party!”

“Tony, you really are a fucking moron.”

Well, at least it was only them.

Thor puts on a party hat and takes Bruce’s hand as they dance. 

Of course, Tony held a corona party for them. He had nothing better to do.

“Cap, here’s your team-building exercise.”

Steve and Natasha give each other a look again as their friends start dancing and confetti begins to rain all throughout the floor. 

Tony had cupcakes with their faces on them and tacos. He really was bored out of his mind. 

Again, they all have ADHD. Staying in too long was just awful. 

What good was it to have billions when you can’t spend them outside?

  
  



	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 2

The next day, Tony continues the lecture while Thor and Bruce go out.

They’re wearing official Avengers masks. 

Steve rolls his eyes as Tony dances around on the table and moves from the first to the second step of the scientific method.

**_Research._ **

The next slide is just a web of ideas. So is the next and the one after that.

God, did Bruce do a lot of research.

From Asgardian courting rituals to Norweigan dating, Bruce went all out.

His friends were impressed. Tony only ever made annotations and did verbal presentations. Bruce, well, did everything.

There was quite an array of information there. Tony would have fun with it.

Meanwhile, outside, Thor and Bruce shuffled around the streets in disguise. Bruce was wearing Thor’s hoodie, one that looked like his suit, complete with his cape and everything. Thor was wearing a Hulk windbreaker.

Tony got them those for Christmas.

They reached the only shop open and got taro and honeydew boba tea.

All the while, Bruce was trapped in his thoughts as Thor opened the door and held his hand like they were– some couple in love, two lovers taking on the city. 

He wasn’t sure what they were. He just knew they were not friends. 

Surely, there was more to the hand-holding and the blushing after Thor called him “love” and looked at him like he hung the moon, the stars, and the Nine Realms.

Bruce rests his head on Thor’s shoulder as they drink. They were the only ones there besides a trio of teenagers:

one small boy, a tall girl, and a bigger boy.

They were whooping like there wasn’t a deadly virus. All three of them seemed to be chill that they were there. One of them sneaks a selfie with them and then tips the cashier extra. Bruce never minded kids. Thor thought they were a hoot.

“Oh, Spider-Child, it’s you!” 

“Hey, Peter!”

The other boy and girl gasped. 

Soon, they head out.

Thor takes him to Central Park and they hop the barrier that closes it.

“We shouldn’t be here, Thor.”

“Relax, love. No one will notice.”

So there they were. Trespassing in Central Park.

They pass by the bridge that was in Enchanted and Bruce promises to show him the movie.

Bruce leans into his touch as the winds whip against them.

Thor’s heated like a furnace as he holds his hands in his.

It couldn’t get any more romantic than this.

They really were like a couple…

But Thor never said anything.

  
  


Steve supposed he was the mom of the group while Tony was the dad.

But he was 110% sure that he is the husband and Tony is his wife.

No doubt about it at all.

So when the others are getting tired and ready to order UberEats McDonalds, he calls Bruce and asks them when they’ll be back.

Clint hangs his head and begs for an Oreo McFlurry.

“Class dismissed. For homework, we’re watching _Casablanca_ and seeing who will cry first. We have reputations to uphold, people!”

Thor and Bruce return with Thai iced tea.

“Well, well, well, look at the kids.”

Steve supposed that Bruce was the tired teen who brought Thor home one day and he stayed in his room forever. His sweet boyfriend who was a gentleman and always brought him back by curfew and flowers for the missus.

Natasha was the aunt and Clint was the cool cousin…

They were a regular family unit of middle-aged child-like superhumans and spies.

Thor still had his hand in Bruce’s and held him close.

Bruce blushed. He was so shameless. They weren’t even together. At least not officially.

That night, Bruce thought again.

Well, at least until Thor gave him a kiss goodnight and he melted into the touch. 

He’d think later.

  
  


When Loki visited, it was always...chaotic.

He was the trickster god and he had to keep it up.

“Brother, uhhh, his friends,” he would say as he appeared with his cape swishing and his hair sparkling like he was some “Disney fairy” (Steve’s words).

He teased Thor when he took notice of his affection with Bruce, but he never said anything back.

“Oh, he gave you a chain.”

The chain he was referring to was the patterned one around Bruce’s wrist. He wore it every single day. Never really took it off. 

It was Thor’s gift for his birthday. 

It had an emerald gem as the charm and rubies throughout. 

“Yeah,” Bruce swooned as he lay his head in his hand as he propped his arm on the table.

Loki chuckles as he hushes his tone, “I do know you know what it means, Banner.”

He grunts in confusion.

“Wow, are you both idiots. My brother really gave you the courting bracelet our mother used to wear. Gods. What a mess. But I have never seen him...so….joyous….”

Bruce turned to face Loki as he held his stomach in a laughing fit. 

“Oh, and let me guess, he’s been holding your hand and calling you ‘love’ a lot?” Soon, he’ll be pressing your foreheads together like you’re a bunch of lovelorn teenagers.”

He nods and then hangs his head in shame. 

  
“My brother really thinks he’s slick. There really is not anything humans can do to make me take them seriously. Honestly, do you all call your friends such names of affection?

Loki looks through his soul and then he gets up to greet his brother. 

“I must be on my way, soon. I can’t have the humans figure out what the sickness was made from – or else it’ll take the fun out of it.”

Before Tony can comment, he vanishes. 

Well, that answers that.

Bruce was left there, wonderstruck.

He’d have to do some more research then.

But first, he’d need to have a word with Thor.

Courting chains? 

That was new. 

  
  



	3. Construct A Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 3

When they all reconvene without Thor, Bruce brings up the bracelet.

“Oh, shit, man. That’s made of real shiny material.”

Tony slammed the table. 

“Damn right, but the material from a dying star.”

“How did you–?”

“I scanned it and it came up with the same stone as the hammer.”

Bruce gasped. He really did like him?

God, he was just a fool.

Natasha spoke up, “Well, now you gotta propose, Bruce.”

“What? We– he hasn’t even kissed me.”

Steve coughed, “Then, kiss him.”

Clint clapped his hands together as he took a scoop of ice cream. 

“Well, that’s that. Strange and Parker owe me a shit-ton of money, but the kid said you have to pick up the tab, Tones. Something about uhhh...Bitcoin?”

Tony put his head in his hands and muttered, “Damn kids.”

Bruce waved his arms around. “You guys! Just please! Help!”

Steve got him a cup of water and a blanket from somewhere. The man was just abundant with the things.

This one was fluffy and perfect for the sensory overload he felt.

“You guys need to stop betting with children...And we need to be there for Bruce.”

Tony waved a hand, “Yadda, yadda, yadda, it gets better. Bruce! You need to move on to the next step!”

_**Construct a hypothesis.** _

If Thor and he were dating, then he’d admit it.

“Aw man, can we get tacos this time? Get Thor in here for lunch.”

It would be a long day.

Bruce finally relented and asked Thor to dinner with just the two of them. Tony had set everything up all nice and fancy. He even flew in a sterile violinist from Prague. He didn’t come to play. He would win this damn bet if it was the last thing he’d do. 

“Thor?”

“Yes, my love?”

He looked him up and down while he nervously tapped his foot.

“Why do you call me that? Also, Loki was telling me about, uh, the chain you got me..."

Thor stared up at him with wide eyes as he squeezed his hand more. Damn him for looking so cute yet so hot at the same time. 

Bruce bit his lip as he struggled to form the words.

“Ah. The Asgardian chain. Do you like it? I see you never take it off.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than a friendship bracelet, right?”

Thor takes his other hand and leans in. 

Oh, kill him now…

“Of course, Bruce. It’s, well, uh…”

“Courting chain? Loki was amused. Also, he killed a lot of people today…”

“The virus did, he didn’t...And yes, it’s a courting chain. My mother’s. She made me promise to give it someone worthy. Someone I really, truly loved.”

Bruce was blushing so much. His heart beat so fast he felt like it could burst. 

But it doesn’t. He just leans in as Thor takes his face in his hand and presses their foreheads together in a tender move. 

Huh. Like Loki had said.

There he had it.

Thor loves him.

And he was sure he loved him back.

More sure than anything ever.

He was more sure than when he sent in his dissertations, when he first started experimenting with radiation, when he first took Thor’s hand in his after a tiring day.

**He loves him.**


	4. Testing & Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps 4 & 5

“Oooh, he admitted it!”

“Uh, Steve, helllooooo! We need to focus on the important part! He said that he loved him! Like come on! This is some _The Notebook_ content!”

Clint taps the table, “Ehhh, I’d say it was more _To All The Boys–esque,_ y’know–”

Bruce has his head in his hands. He’s staring at the bracelet, seeing how it shines in the light. It’s the prettiest he’s ever seen, except for...well...Thor.

Thor was sleeping in again. 

Natasha breaks the ice again, “So he didn’t kiss you? Come on, big guy. Do something.”

“This isn’t some high school Archie x Jughead fanfiction! This is just a living nightmare, guys! I don’t know what to tell you about this. And Thor, he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing to me! I’m getting so tired.” 

Steve pats his back like the mother he is. Clint gets him a flask. 

As the lights flash and a catwalk opens up, Tony starts up the presentation.

Great. Another lecture.

  
  


“Obviously, we need to transition to the next stage. Come on, kids, say it with me. This one is for all the marbles...Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Romanov?”

_**Testing.** _

“Wonderful. 69 points to Slytherin. And from the non-scientist. Damn.”

Natasha takes a swig of his bottle and clicks her tongue. 

“Here’s the issue,” she says with a smile. 

Uh oh. That’s the "I’m breaking the news about your dead grandmother" smile.

“If you’re gonna do this, you’re gonna have to be painfully obvious with him.”

Clint chimes in, “Ditto. The man is a gifted fighter and apparently has a degree in space college? Astrophysics? But God, it’s just...upsetting to see this–”

Steve starts taking out bags of cookies and chips from a hidden compartment under the table. What a team mom.

“Ugh. Anyone wanna get dinner outside tonight? What’s open? Pizza?’

They deserved a little break.

  
  


The Avengers head out in their bad disguises.

Apparently, caps and bomber jackets were not the best uniform.

Natasha’s got a Hawkeye bowling shirt on and Clint has a Black Widow crop top with an Avengers jacket over it. Steve rolled the sleeves up on his Iron Man collared shirt, while Tony pulled the strings on his Captain America hoodie. 

Of course, Thor and Bruce are holding hands.

They looked like a bunch of teenagers who came out of their opening night for the after school play, but they’re all extras and were just over-glorified stagehands. 

They order the biggest cheese pizza possible. It’s 36 inches.

Tony gives a mad tip and the teenagers working the joint scream. They were some kids named Kamala and America. They took selfies with them and started crying in the kitchen. He loved that part of the job.

Bruce munches a slice and nearly dies from the heat.

Thor wipes tomato sauce off of his face and Bruce nearly dies because of the softness in his touch. Why did it have to be him?

Why did he have to fall for the space prince? The guy with the flowing cape? 

The man who could fly and sweep him off his feet any way when he could have taken any woman he wanted. 

God, why did he love a literal god?

Natasha and Clint nudge him under the table – Natasha more forceful, Clint more accidental, if anything. He could just scream so loud.

They head out with so many leftovers and then go to the nearest Coldstone.

The kids in the shop are about to leave when they spot that Thor is with them and just squeal in delight. They put the ice cream back on the cold top and continue.

Tony gives them a big tip and they nearly pass out after the selfie. Miles and Ganke. 

Maybe the boys knew his Peter. Maybe he’d need to have a word with the boy about his gambling with the big boys. Maybe Scott and the boys were hanging with him.

When they return and play Just Dance 2020 on the Switch, Tony destroys them with “Hips Don’t Lie” and they all head to bed. 

They all have floors to themselves. Bruce and Thor just shared two, but Thor still insisted on sharing a room and a big king-sized bed.

He wrapped his arms around Bruce as he began to drift off.

Then, Bruce taps him gently. 

“Thor, wait, before you go, just...please...tell me this…”

“Of course, my love.”

Bruce feels like a child. Like some teenage girl in a YA novel.

“What– what are we?”

Thor gives him a hearty, long laugh in response.

“Oh, Bruce, we’re _boyfriends._ Goodnight.”

He dozes off immediately after giving Bruce a kiss.

Bruce sinks into his arms. 

Oh.

Fuck.

Him.

  
  


“And he fell asleep right after?”

“That’s some fucked up shit right there.”

Tony scoffs. “Y’know who would do that?”

“Who?” Natasha was curious.

“Steve.”

“Oh, Tony, this again?! I said that I’m sorry!”

Clint cackled, “When he said, ‘I’m sorry’ after Tony first said ‘I love you” – I wish I had recorded it! Fuck! Be glad you didn’t have that, Doc.”

“It was heart-wrenching. I almost cried, but I was too tired.”

“Time to kick it into high gear. You tested the waters. Time for some deep-sea diving, my friends. Let’s get this started.”

He clapped his hands and the room went dark.

**_Analysis._ **

“Bust out your gel pens and neon highlighters. Stevie, darling, please request the Starbucks. We’re gonna go straight to MIT-studying. Goddamn it, I earned that fucking degree.”

“We got the smartest, most brilliant minds here...sans Barton–”

Clint chucked a powdered donut at him.

Bruce sighed the deepest sigh of his life.

  
  


“All right, present to the class what you got in your book report.”

Tony had supplied them with tri-folds and had them make science fair boards.

“Ooh, can I please go first? Pick me!” Clint shot his hand up like a little kiddie.

“Master Barton. Show us whatcha got.”

Clint’s board was all black but had sparkling stars and glitter glue dripping from it.

The title was: **_Stars and Science_ **

“We need to address the elephant in the room. Thor is actually kinda brainy. Maybe if you take him stargazing and start speaking his language. It’ll make sense to him!”

Natasha followed him with an all-red board with just one word in the center. 

**_Fight._ **

Goddamn it.

“No comment.”

Tony didn’t bother making one because he did the presentation already so he just sipped iced coffee while he watched Steve complete his.

It was so colorful and shiny that Bruce had to look away from it.

_**TRUE COLORS** _

It had iridescent glittery text and borders.

“Basically. You take him out on a series of nice dates. Speak from the heart.”

They all applauded their art projects and put them in the hall with absolutely no context whatsoever.

It looked like a bunch of deeply average fifth graders robbed a Michael’s.

Bruce loved it. At least they tried to help him.

As for his analysis, he thought about the ideas. When the crisis was over, he would take him out.

But for now, he just thought about it.

Speak from the heart.

Aw man. He was not good at that.

At all.

This would be an interesting challenge for him.

  
  



	5. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 6

Thor awoke and stepped out into the hallway. He passed by some weird display boards; guess he missed arts and crafts time. Oh well.

Bruce would fill him in on it later. He always did.

As he slid into the kitchen, he spotted Bruce and kissed his forehead as he reached over to make coffee. Bruce kissed him back.

“Morning, my love.”

“Good morning, Thor.”

Bruce poured his coffee and then wrapped his arms around Thor from behind. 

“Helloooo…”

Thor melted into his touch and exhaled.

He was happy he could wake up to moments like these with his boyfriend. 

Then, something unexpected happened.

Bruce turned him around and pressed him to the wall. He looked him up and down, then he kissed him roughly. Thor took his neck in his hands and deepened the kiss.

They remained like that for a while until Bruce pulled away. 

“I’m your boyfriend, huh. Well, you move really slow, I had to kiss you first.”

“Wrong. I kissed you the other night, love.”

Bruce laughed, “Yeah, but not like this.”

He leaned in again.

It was perfect. 

* * *

“Oh, how the fuck do we both owe the kid?”

“You ask him. He’s your boy.”

Tony facepalmed as he looked on at Thor and Bruce giving each other kisses like a couple of lovers. God, it was adorable. 

_**Results.** _

He was glad it was over now.

Bruce could rest easy in the arms of his lover.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> taking requests


End file.
